


weak with want

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Post-Season/Series 08 AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cameron is pregnant, and Cuddy's always happy to get her off.





	weak with want

**Author's Note:**

> for day 10 of kinktober with the prompt face-sitting! also fills the 'domestic bliss' square in my ladiesbingo card, and one prompt in my femslashficlets queer women's literature table.
> 
> also, its my first time writing f/f smut. hope it's good!
> 
> enjoy!

Cameron had only started showing a few weeks ago. 

Cuddy couldn't help but be thrilled— there was something about her girlfriend (soon to be fiancée, soon to be wife) with her baby bump showing, the way she walks now, the way she presses her hand against it as she takes a sip of her morning coffee. She's always been huge on children, and Rachel is close to turning four, and of course another addition to the family has never hurt anyone.

She leans in and kisses the top of Cameron's head. "You look incredible."

She glows at that. She's always  _ glowing _ , anyhow, one of those pregnant thing that doesn't go amiss. But even more so when Cuddy compliments her. "Thank you, love."

"I want you to know just how beautiful you are," she says, taking one last sip of her tea. Cameron blinks but doesn't ask questions, finishing her coffee and putting it all in the dishwasher. Cuddy can hear Rachel in her bed; her being a toddler is much better. Much more manageable.

"And how would that be?" she asks, leaning her chin onto her open palm. It's inviting, curious.

"We haven't made time to have sex." It's a fact— she's busy with her job as an endocrinologist, and Cameron's Head of Emergency Medicine. They're both busy women, but they always make time for themselves. They have to. "And, ah, I'd love for you to sit on my face this time around."

Cameron blushes. A noise makes its way out of her throat. "Usually you're the one sitting on my face."

"Usually you're not pregnant," she tells her, chuckling. "Let me do this, Cameron. It'll be good, I promise."

"I  _ know _ it'll be good," she replies, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm just worried I'll, I don't know, break your neck or something."

Cuddy laughs loud and bright at that. "I think I should be the one worryin' about that when I sit on your face, sweetheart."

She sticks her bottom lip out in a pout. "I suppose so. But I love eating you out." She pauses and stands up. "I'll get to our room."

Cuddy follows her, humming happily as she strips down. Cameron does too; her bump is more noticeable without layers of cloth hiding it, a round little thing that no one at Cameron's workplace has noticed yet. She leans in to kiss her. "You're perfect," she mumbles between hungry licks into her mouth.

She gasps and clings onto her, squirming, wriggling her hips in a way that makes her go weak with want. "Lisa…"

Cuddy shushes her, pressing another kiss into her open mouth. "You are. Every part of you." She works her hands down her body, pressing at every crevice, at every muscle, at every bit of flesh she can reach. It's a matter of adoration, as much as she wouldn't say it like that, of worship. She slides her palms down Cameron's thighs, pressing against her calves.

"Lisa," she breathes. "I'm supposed to be sitting on your face."

She grins at her, kissing her once again. "You are. Let me get in place."

"Wasn't stopping you."

Cuddy settles on the bed, her legs spread slightly. Cameron goes and straddles her face, legs on either side of her face, a careful hand on her hair. 

"I love you," she says.

"Love you too," Cuddy tells her, leaning in to worship her cunt, too.

She keeps her hands on Cameron's thighs, that space that connects her legs to her butt, licking into her like it's the last meal she'll have. She tastes divine, of course, as always. Her eyes flutter shut as Cameron's hips buck up into her mouth, searching for more, grabbing at her hair so tight it nearly hurts.

She doesn't stop, doesn't deter even when she thinks she would benefit from it. She licks at Cameron's pussy intently before leaning up and suckling on her clit, the moans that leave her mouth making her weak with the need to get them out of her more. She's so  _ good _ , always so good, and Cuddy wants to spend the rest of her life between her thighs, giving her what she deserves.

Cameron doesn't take long to come, hips stuttering and jerking into her mouth in a silent plea that soon becomes loud. "Please, oh god, oh god, Lisa, Lisa! Your mouth's so— fuck!" She climaxes and goes limp, her cunt still to Cuddy's mouth, struggling to get air in as she clutches at one of the pillows with her hands. Cuddy traces lazy circles into her entrance in the mean time, making her hips twitch and her thighs press against both sides of her head.

After a few minutes, Cameron pulls off Cuddy's face, still breathing heavily. "Holy hell, Lisa."

She can't help but laugh, leaning in to kiss her. She still tastes her on her mouth. "I assume it was good?"

She nods, eyes blown wide. "Yeah. Hell, it was."

Cuddy grows more comfortable on the bed and spreads her legs, grinning at Cameron. "Would you care to get me off?"

She immediately leans in and pushes two fingers in. She's so wet it's maddening, hips bucking up against her warm hand.

"I wouldn't dream of saying no to getting you off," she says, pressing another kiss to her parted lips.


End file.
